heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwyn Whitehill
Gwyn Whitehill is the eldest daughter of Lord Ludd Whitehill and a character that appeared in Telltale Games' Game of Thrones. Involvement Season One "The Lost Lords" Gwyn appears in this episode if Ryon Forrester is not brought back to Ironrath for his father's and brother's funeral. She comes to Ironrath by her own accord, and wishes to speak to Lord Rodrik Forrester. She lets him know that she is looking after Ryon at Highpoint, and that he is worried he is forgotten about. "The Sword in the Darkness" In this episode, Duncan Tuttle tells Rodrik that Gwyn would like to speak to him. They ride out into the Ironwood forest traveling down a deforested path to meet Gwyn. Gwyn finds Rodrik and pleads with him to put an end to the fighting with diplomacy and peace rather than bringing their houses to open war. She also tells Rodrik that the Whitehills know about the plan the Forrester's small council decided upon and warns him that there is a traitor among his council. She then sneaks off into the forest before a group of Whitehill men find them. "Sons of Winter" Gwyn is first seen in Highpoint and welcomes Rodrik, Elissa Forrester, Duncan Tuttle/Royland Degore and the Glenmore soldiers lead by Arthur Glenmore (if Rodrik chose to bring them) to Highpoint and thanked them for accepting her father's invitation, while she guides them to the dining hall, depending on the player's choices she will either thank Rodrik for putting up with Gryff and expresses sympathy for how hard it was, or will be upset by Rodrik standing up to Gryff and warns them her father will play it his own way. She introduces the histories of Highpoint and Ironrath, as well as the Whitehill's family portrait to her guests. When she arrives at the dining hall she notices that Ludd has not arrived yet, puzzled, she leaves the dining hall to search for her father while leaving Rodrik and the others alone with the Whitehill soldiers. Shortly after she and her father arrived from the upper floors, both Whitehills and the Forresters sat down and started to discuss about ironwood business. Ludd will be upset by Rodrik's thoughts on the business regardless of what choice the player makes, and told Gwyn that his behavior not worth putting up with, Gwyn patiently tells his father to give Rodrik some time. When Rodrik reveals that Gryff is imprisoned, much to the Whitehills' shock, he offers a trade for Ryon. Ludd will grab his tool from the table with Gwyn staring at him, he calls out to bring the boy and suddenly holds a tool to Ryon's cheek, shocking everyone who happens to be in the hall, Gwyn begs her father and tries to calm everyone down by saying 'This is not what we agreed' but in vain, Ludd will rebuff by saying that it's on Rodrik and not him. After Ludd shows mercy to Ryon, and orders the Forresters to leave the hall. Gwyn, unable to keep her promise to Rodrik about offering a truce to the Forresters, is greatly upset by her father's actions and apologizes to Rodrik as they leave. "The Ice Dragon" If Rodrik is alive Gwyn sends a rider to Ironrath ahead of her father's army to warn Rodrik of their approach. She does not physically appear in the episode. If Asher is alive After Ludd Whitehill and his army arrive at Ironrath, he declared that according to Ramsay's terms and with the death of Rodrik, he has won the feud between their rival houses. He then asks for Asher's surrender, telling him that if he bends the knee, he will remain the Lord of Ironrath as his bannerman and will also marry Gwyn. Asher feigns acceptance of these terms, planning instead to ambush or poison Ludd during a celebratory feast. Prior to the feast, Gwyn enters Ironrath's great hall and asks to speak with Asher privately. She then tells her old lover that she knows him and had deduced that he is preparing something. Gwyn begs him not to destroy the new peace between their families before leaving to meet up with her father. Asher is then given the choice to call off the poisoning/ambush. If Asher decides to go through with poisoning Ludd or setting an ambush during the feast, Gwyn stabs him in the back during the ensuing fight, telling him that he destroyed the peace between their families and their future together, before fleeing Ironrath. If Asher decides to call off the poisoning or the ambush after hearing Gwyn's plea for peace, Lady Forrester will be outraged and slash Ludd's face with a knife,setting off the cancelled ambush. After Asher kills Gryff, a Whitehill soldier stabs him, but Gwyn kills the man. She remains frozen, in shock over how badly things turned out. Gwyn later escapes Ironrath with Talia and finds a badly wounded Asher in the ironwood forest, promising him that they will overcome their situation. Allies *Ryon Forrester *Rodrik Forrester *Talia Forrester *Asher Forrester *Elissa Forrester Enemies *Ramsay Snow *Gryff Whitehill Appearances Season One *"The Lost Lords" (Determinant) *"The Sword in the Darkness" *"Sons of Winter" *"The Ice Dragon" (Determinant) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Game of Thrones Game Category:Game of Thrones Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royal Category:Alive Category:House Whitehill Category:Whitehill Family Category:Telltale Characters